Mirada
by Male-san
Summary: Shonen-ai. ItaDei. Deidara creyó que en la mirada de Itachi no había nada, pero se equivoco.


Mirada.

Por Male-san

Notitas post-it (marca registrada XD)

Haber que les puedo decir… emm, creo que aquí otro desvarió provocado por comer palomitas, se estaban buenas, oh, solo lean si les interesa.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Disclamer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de Massachi Kishimoto, autor de Naruto, pero cuando conquiste el mundo serán míos muajajaja XF.

Advertencias: Shonen-ai

Setting: canon

Parejas: Itadei

Rating: k

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Deidara había escuchado en más de una ocasión la expresión de leer la mirada, mas con Itachi eso parecía no tener sentido, pues, ahí estaban los dos, observándose el uno al otro, frente a frente y no leía nada, aquellos ojos negros parecían tan vacios pero tan profundos que, a beses, Deidara sentía que lo tragaban en un mar de oscuridad de la cual no podía, ni quería, salir.

Por eso el rubio se empeñaba en mirar al moreno, para ver si lograba descubrir algún vestigio de emoción en ellos, mas, siempre era lo mismo, solo oscuridad y vacio, un vacio tan inquietante que lograba ponerlo de mal humor. Odiaba sumamente no poder ver nada en esos ojos, ni siquiera odio dirigido a su persona. Es que acaso Itachi era capaz de no sentir nada, y lo peor, no sentir nada por él.

La mirada del Uchiha hacía sentir a Deidara mal consigo mismo, ya que la falta de reacción para con su arte por parte del moreno, le indicaba que su arte no era tan bueno para conmover a todos, pues, ni siquiera había desprecio en esos ojos. Eso era un golpe bajo para él, ya que, más que afectarlo directamente a el mismo, afectaba a su arte y eso, le daba en donde más le dolía, en el orgullo.

El artista suspiro y rompió el contacto visual, resignado, observo su alrededor: una sucia y maltrecha cueva, que les servía como refugio de la tormenta que azotaba con furia afuera. Por lo menos la cueva es cálida y está seca, pensó el chico rubio resignado a que su única compañía esa noche seria el frio y serio Itachi Uchiha. En momentos como ese extrañaba a su antiguo maestro o a su molesto actual compañero, por lo menos ellos le prestaban algo de atención.

Escucho los fuertes truenos y se sintió estúpido por el pequeño reparo que sufrió. Odiaba las tormentas, le traían malos recuerdos y a pesar de que no lo quería admitid, lo asustaban terriblemente. Ese era otro inconveniente de pasar la noche con el Uchiha, no quería verse débil delante de él ni que se enterase de su temor, pero, como iba avanzando la tormenta, las cosas se ponían difíciles para disimular.

Deidara observo al mayor de reojo, este, se encontraba recargado al otro lado de la cueva, con la mirada perdida hacia la afuera, se veía tan inmutable. Un rayo acompañado de su respectivo trueno, ocasionaron que el artista diera un notorio bote debido a que se encontraba distraído y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara un poco, esto llamo la atención del moreno, que observo al menor con una chispa de asombro que Deidara no pudo reconocer, El rubio temblaba levemente asiendo esfuerzos por parar los espasmos que se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Itachi se sorprendió, aunque lo disimulo muy bien, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, el mismo Deidara que siempre se veía orgulloso y altivo ahora se veía frágil y asustado por una simple tormenta. El moreno no pudo evitar recordar a su pequeño hermano, que de pequeño, también temía a las tormentas y se enterneció.

Deidara tenía miedo y le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero que mas daba, que el mundo se enterara, pero no podía seguir disimulando, agacho la cabeza y la escondió entre sus rodillas en posición fetal, sentía la mirada de Itachi y no quería ver la expresión de su cara al verlo así, tan patético, tan vulnerable, tan débil. De pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban con delicadeza y se sorprendió, levanto la cabeza sonrojado por la vergüenza y vio una mirada diferente en Itachi, lo miraba con calidez, una calidez extrema y escucho como le susurraba "tranquilo, yo te protegeré" y le creyó, El moreno lo había dicho de una forma que no podía dudar en su palabra, se relajo un poco entre los brazos del Uchiha mas, un nuevo trueno lo hiso saltar un poco, sintió como el, otro lo apretaba mas fuerte entre sus brazos y sin quererlo sintió una gran tranquilidad. Los brazos del Uchiha eran cálidos, fuertes y reconfortantes, se acurruco un poco más en su pecho y sin quererlo se quedo dormido al fin, la tormenta aminoraba, todo estaba bien para Deidara, luego pensaría en el mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Deidara despertó descansado, había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, de repente recordó la acción de Itachi y sintió que nunca podría volver a verlo a la cara, suspiro, su buen humor se había ido y salió de la cueva en busca de Itachi, entre más rápido acabaran las cosas, mejor, después de todo "la mal paso darle prisa".

Camino un poco y vio al moreno en un pequeño arroyo lavándose la cara, se quedo parado esperando y cuando acabo lo observo algo avergonzado "eh..yo…emm…esto…" balbuceaba Deidara intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para pronunciar, mas Itachi se le adelanto y le dijo con una mueca pequeña parecida a una sonrisa "todos le tememos a algo Deidara-san" y sin mas siguió su camino hacia la cueva para recoger sus cosas.

Deidara se quedo ahí parado, estático, intentando asimilar o ocurrido. Luego de pensarlo, sonrió y siguió a Itachi, Después de todo, si había conseguido leer algo en su mirada y comprendió que Itachi se expresaba mucho, solo que sutilmente. A la otra, pondría más atención, pensó el rubio. Itachi era sumamente fascinante.


End file.
